Un autre monde
by rosesnake
Summary: La guerre est finie mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu. One shot.


Autre monde

La nuit est plus noire que l'encre. Ça et là, on peut apercevoir une faible lueur, à peine visible derrière les rideaux. Dans ces maisons, pour une raison ou une autre, quelqu'un brave le couvre feu. S'il est repéré, demain il aura disparu. Sans que personne n'ait rien vu, ni même ne se souvienne de lui. Ses voisins, ses amis, sa famille, personne ne semblera se rappeller qu'un jour il a seulement existé. Car la peur tient tous le monde. La peur de ces ombres qui rodent le soir, silhouettes indistinctes, dans les rues de la ville, qui guettent, sans un bruit et qui tuent en silence. Ceux qui ont soufferts autrefois aux mains de Voldemort disent qu'elles ressemblent aux détraqueurs qui composaient sa garde privée. Mais ces ombres-ci sont pires que les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban: elles sont humaines. Ce sont des hommes comme les autres, si ce n'est qu'ils font partie de la Police Sorcière qui a remplacer les Aurors. Ils travaillent pour le ministère, comme tous le monde désormais, et se chargent d'éliminer ceux qui refusent de faire comme tous le monde. Le monde sorcier vit sous dictature. Mais ce n'est pas celle qu'on aurait pu imaginer subir quelques années plus tôt. Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui impose sa loi. Non, le nouveau maître du monde sorcier est quelqu'un de bien plus effrayant que le mage noir ne le fut jamais. Au départ, après la mort de l'héritier de Serpentard, tous les membres de la communauté magique l'avaient suivi sans poser de questions. La joie d'être libre, de n'avoir plus à craindre les attaques de Voldemort les avaient rendus aveugles. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris, il était trop tard. Harry Potter était ministre de la magie et avait tous pouvoir sur leur vie. L'ancien sauveur du monde sorcier était devenu son pire cauchemar en l'espace de quelques semaines. En tuant Voldemort, il avait perdu son âme et avait goûté au pouvoir. Et plus personne n'était là pour l'empêcher de soumettre le monde. Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbeldore, il était le plus puissant sorcier au monde et ceux qui avaient tenté de lui résister avaient péri dans un bain de sang, une semaine seulement après sa prise de pouvoir. Le peuple s'était soumis. Leur nouveau dirigeant avait montré l'étendue de sa barbarie et du changement qui s'était oppéré en lui, en faisant exterminer par ses hommes l'ensemble de la famille Weasley dont tous le savaient si proche autrefois. Plus personne n'osait le braver ouvertement.

Pourtant ce jour là, une ombre qui n'appartient pas à la police sorcière se glisse sans un bruit dans les rues. Elle contourne tous les barrages et semble savoir avec exactitude l'itinéraire précis de chaque patrouille bien que celui-ci change chaque jour. Elle finit par se glisser à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Il fait encore plus sombre ici que dehors. A peine la porte est-elle refermée que l'inconnue est plaquée contre un mur. Elle ne se débat pas et se contente de sourire lorsqu'une bouche se pose sur la sienne. Sans hésiter, elle répond au baiser et passe ses bras autour du coup de l'homme en face d'elle. Plus rien ne compte en ce moment. Ils ont tous oublié du monde extérieur, des dangers et de la peur. Ils sont ensemble, pour une nuit de plus et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Aucun d'eux ne parle alors que les mains se cherchent, que les corps se pressent, que les bouches partent encore une fois à la découverte l'une de l'autre. Qui aurait-il a dire? Ils savent tous les deux trop bien le danger de se voir ici. Et ce moment leur appartient, à eux seuls. Ils ont déjà si peu de temps à eux, trop peu pour le perdre à bavarder. A aucun moment, ils ne parlent des hommes qui dehors le cherche, du plan qu'il a mis au point pour demain et qui peut-être leur apportera la victoire, de toutes ces personnes qui les aident à se voir et de celle qui se battent à leur côtés. Ils ne parlent jamais de ceux qui sont morts pour ça. A quoi bon? Jamais elle ne parle de cet homme qu'elle a épousé pour la cause, pour qu'ils aient quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Au plus proche, au cœur. En admettant qu'Harry Potter ait encore un cœur. Ils ne parlent pas non plus de toutes ces raisons qui rendraient leur relation interdite même en temps de paix. Ils ne prononcent pas un mots, ils laissent leur corps et leurs yeux parler pour eux. Ses yeux à lui, lui promettent de tout faire pour ramener la paix. Ses yeux à elle, lui disent qu'elle l'aime peu importe l'extérieur. Ils ont glissés au sol sans un bruit, peau contre peau, les corps se frôlent, ses lèvres effleurent la marque de dent sur son épaule, celle qui a la forme d'une lune, celle qui fait de lui quelqu'un de si différent. La passion les dévore, chaque baiser est une brûlure de plus. Pour tous les autres là dehors elle n'est que la femme du ministre de la magie, elle n'a de l'importance qu'à travers lui. Que ce soit pour les collaborateurs de son mari, qui la voient comme une poupée totalement soumise ou pour la plupart des membres de la résistante pour qui elle n'est rien d'autre que la femme qui a vendu son corps au diable. Mais ici au creux de ses bras, elle redevient elle-même. Hermione Potter n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, Hermione Granger, une femme amoureuse, amoureuse de l'homme le plus rechercher du monde sorcier, amoureuse à la vie, à la mort.

Seule la lumière trouble du soleil qui se levait, éclairait le couple allongé au sol, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ils dormaient, paisibles, ils ressemblaient à des anges. Les hommes sont arrivés avec le soleil. Il y a eu un éclair de lumière verte. Pas un bruit n'a troublé le silence de cette journée d'une beauté irréelle. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les lueurs de la bataille, le ministère en feu et, en tendant l'oreille, les cris de joie et de victoire de la troupe de rebelles. Mais ici dans le petit entrepôt désaffecté, le temps s'était arrêté, suspendu pour toujours. Les deux corps étaient immobiles, enlacés. Un sourire sur les lèvres, protégés à jamais du monde extérieur, ils dansaient avec les anges.

The end.


End file.
